1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a physical configuration of a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, how a space inside a computer system being used is carefully considered and no space should be idle. For instance, a housing of a standard computer server, i.e. a 1-U sever or 2-U sever, has been restricted to a specified size. When an unused space exists in its housing, efforts is taken to fill the unused space.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional computer server. A housing 20 encloses several circuit boards and a fan module 22 inside. A motherboard 21 is fastened to a bottom wall of the housing. A riser card 23 is installed on the motherboard 21. Two expansion cards 24 are further installed on the riser card 23. Both the motherboard 21 and the expansion cards 24 have I/O ports. Due to the physical configuration inside the housing 20, the fan module 22 and those I/O ports 212/241 cannot be placed in one back end of the housing 20. Therefore, no more space can be left for accommodating more electrical components.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for an improved physical configuration of a computer system.